Stuck In Insanity
by InkyBender
Summary: A look into Funtime Freddy's mind when he is left and forgotten in the breaker room.


"B-Bon Bon..?" He hoarsely whispered the name. An automatic action whenever he needed the comfort of his much smaller friend. Only silence greeted his call, and another sharp pang hit his "heart" as he remembered. That was someone whom he would never talk with again. That was someone who had abandoned him in this small dark room, all alone. They all had. He knew they would eventually, but he had hoped that he could change them. Make them see that he was as important as he was. Make them see that he wasn't as useless and worthless as they claimed he was. He should have known. He had trusted them. Of course he had. They are, no, had been, his family. His friends and the people he could turn to when he needed their comfort. But now they had betrayed him. And what for? A small mistake? For being too annoying? Had he been too loud again? Or did he do something like Baby had, when that little Rosie girl had disappeared in her room? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was too dark, too quiet, too small. He knew that when the tears had finally stopped cascading down his face, the panic would start. It was already setting in, and he could feel the shaking in his paws slowly getting worse. It wouldn't take long before he completely lost control of himself, or his imagination. His head banged into the wall as he tried to settle down, willing himself to not freak out.

His mind flashed back to before Bon Bon had ever existed, when Ballora and Baby were fighting for control, and Foxy only spoke to insult someone. They had always turned on him. Yelled at him for any little mistake, called him stupid and an idiot, forced him to stay by himself in his tiny room filled with sparks and wires. At first he had been normal, like them. His voice didn't glitch, he never got stuck in a voice or forgot his own, he was like them in every way, except that he was the outcast. Made long after them, an afterthought. And that's how they saw him, a quick add on to meet the "character quota" of the company. Soon he became more of an outcast, constantly staying in his room, staying away from everyone. Not long after that his mind started to twist in on itself. Creating monsters out of shadows, hearing voices of people that weren't there, the soft touch of someone that didn't exist. The endless darkness broken only by the flashing of sparks from the wires slashed in his desperate attempts to get out of his prison. Each broken wire and spark warping his circuits further into insanity. The spiral was quick, and painful. It was only after an extremely bad night that he finally got a companion. His best friend, his only true friend, Bon Bon. The others used to find it funny that a tiny hand puppet could calm down an giant insane bear. They appreciated it later, when Bon would calm him down during an argument, or when he started getting too crazy. He always tried to listen to Bon, he knew he helped. And he loved that little bunny with all his mechanical heart. He had been convinced that now that Bon was there, everything would change. And they did change, when Eggs got to the facility and turned everything upside down. They all settled into a life with the mechanic, it wasn't always the best but they got along well enough. And the bear loved it. He didn't have to be alone in a room, the other robots weren't quite as mean as they had been before, everything seemed to have become as perfect as they could be. It was too bad that they knew how to pretend much better than he did.

Freddy curled up on himself as the memories flooded his mind. It had been horrible before, and now he was back to where he started. Alone, in a tiny dark room while everyone on the other side of the door hated him. A choked laugh escaped his throat as he thought about it. He knew they intended to leave him here. He would slowly sink deeper and deeper into his mind until he was forced to shut himself down. He would rust in this room with no one but himself and the ghosts of his memories. Another laugh burst from his mouth. He would become useless scrap metal, as if he wasn't already! Worthless, useless, nothing! He couldn't even handle the dark by himself. No wonder the others hated him! He was a failure compared to them! he wasn't important enough for them to worry about. They could always build a better Freddy! A quieter, less dramatic, less insane Freddy that didn't scream constantly. One that didn't annoy everyone. One that didn't need to have a hand puppet just to function properly each day. One that was /normal/! His laughter continued, becoming more and more manic. He was shaking uncontrollably by now, and his old programming started to kick in. His personality drained away as it took over his movement and brain. Old voice lines started echoing over and over in the room as the bear stalked the room, searching for any sign of a technician. He was stuck. And he would stay there, broken in both mind and heart until he finally died and rusted away. But that's what they wanted from the very beginning anyways. So there wasn't any problem with it. He saw no issue with it, and neither did the ones on the other side of the door.


End file.
